Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a workpiece loader device, which supplies an unmachined workpiece to a machine tool such as a lathe, a machining center, etc., and conveys a machined workpiece from the machine tool, and more specifically, relates to an improvement of a teaching structure in order to teach a receiving position of a workpiece.
Description of the Related Art
For example, in a case in which an NC lathe or a machining center, which is provided with a gantry-type workpiece loader device, is newly installed, it is necessary to perform a teaching work to the workpiece loader device so as to teach a receiving position where a workpiece is passed to a spindle chuck of the lathe or a machining table of the machining center.
When such teaching is performed, an operator manually controls a manual pulse handle (manual pulse generator), a jog-feeding operation, etc. of an operation device, so that the loader hand is moved and positioned to the receiving position, and its position coordinates are stored in the loader device as shown in Japanese Utility Model Patent Application No. H06-71043.
However, in the conventional device as described in Japanese Utility Model Patent Application No. H06-71043, in order to determine whether or not the loader hand was precisely positioned at the receiving position with the spindle chuck, a level-type dial gauge was provided in the spindle. The operation device was controlled while the position of the workpiece held by the loader hand was confirmed by using the dial gauge. Therefore, the problems were that the dial gauge was required for the teaching, and the teaching work was required much more effort, and the teaching time took longer.
Further, in a case of the machining center, in order to determine whether or not the loader hand was precisely positioned at the receiving position with the machining table, when the workpiece was clamped in the machining table and the loader hand was moved to the position where the gripping claw of the loader hand could grab the workpiece, and when the gripping claw closed at the position, the operator required to confirm whether the loader hand was not tilted. When it was tilted, the gripping claw opened and the position of the loader hand was slightly adjusted and then, the gripping claw closed again. This operation was required repeatedly until the loader hand became not tilted. Therefore, the problems were that the teaching work was required much more effort, and the teaching time took longer.
The description herein of advantages and disadvantages of various features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed in other publications is in no way intended to limit the present invention. For example, certain features of the preferred described embodiments of the invention may be capable of overcoming certain disadvantages and/or providing certain advantages, such as, e.g., disadvantages and/or advantages discussed herein, while retaining some or all of the features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed therein.